


Obedience (Is Hard)

by Stealthtable



Series: What the Girls Get Up To [13]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: (But for pleasure), Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Comfort, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom/sub, F/F, Impact Play, Orders, Paddling, Punishment, Spanking, Stepped On, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 19:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14003379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stealthtable/pseuds/Stealthtable
Summary: Lucretia challenges Lup to obey her orders.Lup tries, but quickly finds herself staring down something she thought she could avoid.





	Obedience (Is Hard)

Lup sits down on the bed next to Lucretia, hip bumping her playfully. “Hi, babe,” she says mischievously.

“Hey! Scoot over, you’re squishing me,” Lucretia protests just as playfully.

Lup smirks and drapes herself over Lucretia’s shoulders. “Whatcha gonna do babe, _spank_ me?” she taunts.

Lucretia smiles. “I will if you don’t behave yourself,” she says, turning her head to bring her face right up to Lup’s, “or if you ask me—very—nicely,” she finishes, interrupting herself with little kisses on Lup’s nose.

“Please,” Lup breathes.

“It’ll be more than just a fun spanking; you know that right? I’m going to tease you and discipline you if you act up. I want you to obey me and I’ll push you hard, understand me?” Lucretia warns.

Lup’s breath hitches. Discipline? Pushed hard? Gods. “Please,” she says again, hungrily.

Lucretia laughs. “Eager little thing. Take your clothes off. Now. I’m going to bend you over my knee and spank you with my hand to start, just because you asked so nicely, then I’ll try something fun with the crop, too, since you loved that so much last time. I’ll be sweet to you as long as you’re good, but if you disobey me you will regret it,” she says firmly.

“Yes, ma’am!” Lup eagerly stands up and starts to undress, scattering her clothes all over the floor haphazardly. In no time she’s down to her panties, but as she reaches for them Lucretia stops her.

“Come over here,” Lucretia orders. She sits down on the bed and pulls Lup across her lap, panties and all. “I’ll start off nice and easy, dear,” she says, pulling Lup’s panties halfway down her thighs. Lup nods and tenses a little. “Relax,” Lucretia says softly, rubbing her hand over Lup’s firm ass. “You’re a good girl, you’re not in trouble, sweetheart. Are you ready for your first spank?”

Lup takes a deep breath. “Yes, ma’am,” she answers.

Lucretia spanks Lup firmly, but not hard enough to do much more than sting a little. Lup jerks and lets out a little squeak. “Good girl,” Lucretia praises, “do you want another?” Lup nods. “Then ask nicely,” Lucretia prompts.

“May I have another spank please?” Lup asks politely.

Lucretia gives Lup another swat, and Lup moans. “Good girl, what a polite little thing you are, you must have someone teaching you how to behave,” she teases.

Lup swallows. “May I please have two harder spanks?” she asks. Lucretia spanks her twice, hard enough to pack a good sting but not so hard that it hurts. “Ahhh, gods,” Lup gasps, squirming in Lucretia’s lap. Her panties begin to slide down her legs, catching around her ankles.

“So you want harder spanks, do you? I’m always happy to give my good girl what she wants,” Lucretia says, rubbing Lup’s bottom.

Lup takes a deep breath. “May I please have a good, hard spanking? Please, Luc, make me squeal, don’t go easy,” she pleads.

“Of course, honey, how could I refuse my beautiful girl a hot, red bottom? You tell me if you need to stop, otherwise it’s up to me when you’ve had enough,” Lucretia says. She wraps her arm around Lup’s waist to hold her still and begins to spank Lup hard. Lup squirms and moans as Lucretia establishes a quick rhythm and peppers her bottom with stinging swats. Lup’s panties fly off as she kicks her feet. “Hold still for me, dear, you don’t want to get a punishment spanking on your sore bottom,” Lucretia admonishes playfully as she spanks.

Lup moans and begins to cry out as the spanks get harder. She tries to hold still like Lucretia ordered, but she wriggles in spite of herself and feels Lucretia spank her once on each thigh in response. “Please!” she cries, “please stop, I’m done now!”

Lucretia stops and rubs Lup’s bottom. It’s turned a nice shade of medium pink under Lucretia’s hand. “What a beautiful, polite, well-behaved girl you are,” she praises. Lup blushes as pink as her butt. “I’m going to let you up now and give you some kisses and hugs, then I’m going to give you some instructions. I want you to follow them even if you think they don’t make sense or you don’t like them. I’ll keep the crop in my hand the whole time, good girls get nice little taps and rubs, but bad girls get whipped, understand me?” Lup nods. “Get up, honey, here, I’ll help you,” Lucretia says. She helps Lup up, and Lup stands still for a minute rubbing her burning ass.

“Ow,” Lup says with a giggle, “you really did spank me hard, babe, thank you!”

Lucretia laughs. “Dirty girl, you’re very welcome! You’ve really gotten good at this,” she teases. She hugs Lup tight and kisses her sweetly. Lup hugs back, glowing under Lucretia’s praise. Lup makes up her mind to try hard at whatever Lucretia orders her to do.

“Need some help with this, sweetheart?” Lucretia asks, grasping Lup’s hard cock.

“Luc—gods—yes!” Lup gasps as Lucretia kneels and quickly and skillfully sucks her off. Lup’s orgasm hits her hard and she reels and nearly falls back onto the bed. Lucretia’s hands hold her hips firmly and keep her upright.

Lucretia straightens up and licks her lips. “Alright, dear, now we’re going to try something more challenging. This is more about obedience than it is about what I make you do. Think you can be nice and obedient?” Lucretia asks. She takes both of Lup’s hands.

“Yes, ma’am,” Lup answers, a little fuzzily.

“Oh, good girl, you may just make it all the way through without getting any punishment! Remember to keep up saying ‘yes, ma’am’ and ‘no, ma’am’, unless your mouth is full, then it’s okay to nod or shake your head. And remember your safe words too, just in case, alright? If your mouth is full you can drop what you have to safe word or you can tap twice with your hand and I’ll stop. Can you do that?”

“Yes, ma’am,” Lup says nervously. Why would her mouth be full? The way Lucretia said it didn’t make sense for eating her out. Is Lucretia gonna gag her? Would she be okay if she was gagged? Would that be better? Her mouth has gotten her in trouble more than once, not just like this, with Lucretia, but as sort of a general theme in her life. Lup puts it out of her mind. Just obey. If it’s bad or scary or hurts too much, the safe word. She takes a deep breath.

Lucretia watches Lup’s face carefully. “I’m very proud of you,” she says with a smile. Lup’s heart skips a little. Lucretia’s proud of her! Lucretia releases Lup’s hands and walks to the closet to retrieve the crop, then brings it back over to where Lup is standing.

Lucretia runs the crop gently over Lup’s body, barely brushing the skin and making Lup shiver. “You threw your clothes all over the floor,” Lucretia says. She taps the crop gently all over Lup’s bottom. “Where do clothes go when we’re done with them, Lup?”

“The hamper,” Lup answers. It’s an easy question in theory, but Lup was messy anyway. Didn’t think that through.

Lucretia walks Lup over to her shirt, still tapping on her bottom. “Bend over and pick up your shirt,” she orders.

Lup hesitates. If she bends over, she’ll be giving Lucretia a perfect target for the crop. Lup feels a sharp sting on her right ass cheek. “Ahhh! Owww!” she cries.

“When I tell you to do something, I expect you to say ‘yes, ma’am’ and do it immediately. Are you going to pick up your shirt, or do you need some more encouragement?” Lucretia says, running the crop over the sore spot she’s left and then down to the sensitive spot below the curve of Lup’s ass.

“Yes, ma’am! Yes, ma’am, I’m sorry!” Lup cries, bending over and snatching up the shirt quickly. Apparently Lucretia doesn’t need her to bend over to correct her. Good to know.

“Much better. Now put it in the hamper,” Lucretia instructs.

“Yes, ma’am,” Lup says, and immediately walks the couple of steps to the hamper and deposits the shirt.

“Good girl,” Lucretia says. “Now your skirt.” Lup crosses back over to Lucretia and bends to reach her skirt. “Use your teeth this time,” Lucretia instructs.

“What? My—owww, yes, ma’am!” Lup howls as she feels two sharp stings this time. She bends over further and picks up the skirt with her teeth.

“I’ve already had to correct you twice, do not make it three times. Hamper,” Lucretia orders sternly.

Lup obediently walks over, leans over the hamper and drops the skirt in.

“Crawl back here,” Lucretia orders.

Lup huffs. Every order Lucretia gives her has a new arbitrary humiliation with it. Lup drops to her hands and knees and crawls back to Lucretia, scowling and muttering under her breath.

“Your attitude is terrible. What happened to my good girl? You were doing so well before,” Lucretia scolds.

“You’re just playing games with me,” Lup whines. “It’s like you’re trying to be mean!”

“You’ll really think I’m mean after I whip you. Down,” Lucretia says firmly, planting her left foot on Lup’s left shoulder and pressing steadily downward.

Lup accepts the pressure and lowers her shoulders to the ground, laying her face on the carpet. This, actually? Kinda hot. It takes Lup until she hears the crop whooshing through the air to remember that Lucretia said— “OWWW! FUCK!” Lup yells as the crop burns across her ass. She pushes Lucretia’s foot off and scrambles away before Lucretia can land another strike. “Not fair! You’re just making up rules on purpose to trip me up, you asshole! That hurts,” she wails, her hands cradling her stinging bottom protectively.

Lucretia walks to the bed and sets the crop on the night table. She opens the drawer of the night table and pulls out the paddle, then turns to Lup. “What have I told you about tantrums and disrespect?” she asks.

Lup begins to cry. No, no no no no no, not the paddle, that thing reduced Lucretia to a sobbing, shaking mess— _Lup_ did that to her! And when she tried it out she pitched a fit it hurt so bad—what if she can’t help fighting back and Lucretia spanks her forever? She walks shakily toward Lucretia, wiping her tears as she goes. “I’m sorry,” she whimpers.

Lucretia wraps her in a hug. “There’s my good girl coming back. I missed her. Whatever possessed you to act up that way, sweetheart? You were doing so well before,” she says.

“I don’t know,” Lup sniffles. “I guess it seemed mean and pointless to make me do that stuff and it pissed me off a little. And then you whipped me hard and it was totally fair cause you warned me, and it was so hot the way you stepped on me to hold me down, but I still cussed at you, and now I’m sorry, and you’re gonna spank me so many times, and what if I can’t be good and you never stop?” she babbles into Lucretia’s shoulder.

Lucretia strokes Lup’s hair. “Take a deep breath, dear, that’s a lot, isn’t it?” Lup takes a shaky breath and nods. “Remember I asked you to obey even if you didn’t understand? I just wanted you to practice obeying, that’s all. I wasn’t trying to frustrate you. I tried to be fair and give you a chance, just like always. Do you still feel angry, dear?” Lucretia asks gently.

“N-no. Now I feel shitty cause I fucked up and kinda scared cause I’m gonna get the paddle,” Lup answers, her words muffled against Lucretia.

“That’s scary to you, huh? Let me ask you something, dear: what if it was the other way around and you saw that I couldn’t take any more? What if I was in trouble, if I was hyperventilating or something? What would you do?” Lucretia asks.

Lup sniffles again and raises her head. “I’d stop and check on you, and make sure you were okay,” she says.

“You know that I watch you to make sure you don’t get too overwhelmed, right? You do it too; you did it last time for me. I’ll never just spank you indefinitely beyond what you can take, I promise. I think today you can take a dozen swats, and I think you’re ready, aren’t you, sweetheart?” Lucretia asks.

Lup relaxes and giggles. It’s just like before! She was all upset and Lucretia was planning to go easy on her the whole time. “Yes, ma’am,” she says. “I’m ready.”

“Okay, sweetie, I want you to come bend over my knee and try to be a good girl during your punishment. If you need a break in the middle it’s okay, and you need to breathe deep for me. I don’t want you to panic or get lightheaded.” Lucretia releases Lup from the hug and sits on the bed. Lup bends over her knee and tenses her whole body. “Now that won’t help, relax, honey,” Lucretia prompts. She picks up the paddle and wraps her arm around Lup’s waist, then brings the paddle down hard.

Lup cries out loudly as the paddle bites into her flesh. Lucretia spanks her again, and she lets out another cry. She’ll never be naughty again, isn’t two enough? Apparently not. Lucretia brings the paddle back down again and Lup sobs. It hurts, and Lup desperately wishes that she could be good for once and avoid being spanked. She cries across Lucretia’s lap as Lucretia continues through swat after swat, not scolding, just steadily spanking Lup’s poor reddened bottom. After the tenth spank, Lucretia’s arm tightens. “Two more, dear, these are the hardest, one for each cheek and then it’s over. Thank you for holding still so well,” and with that Lucretia spanks Lup twice, harder than Lup could have believed possible. Lup screams as the spanks land, then lies still, crying limply over Lucretia’s knee. “You can get up when you’re ready, sweetheart, and I’ll give you lots of comfort,” Lucretia offers.

Lup scrambles to her feet. “No! Please! Don’t touch me,” she pleads between sobs.

Lucretia scoots aside on the bed and puts the paddle back into the drawer. She fluffs a pillow and sets it down beside her hip. “Here, honey, why don’t you lie down? I won’t touch you if you don’t want me to, or if you’d like I’ll stroke your hair. I do want you close and relaxed, though,” she says.

Lup tearfully crawls onto the bed and lays there on her belly with her head on the pillow. “Okay,” she acquiesces, “you can stroke my hair.”

Lucretia gently runs her hand over Lup’s hair, saying nothing for now. Lup cries piteously into the pillow. Lucretia pulls the covers across Lup, and continues her comforting stroking. Over time, Lup’s sobs begin to calm, and after a few minutes Lup crawls forward and lays her head trustingly in Lucretia’s lap. Lucretia smiles down at her. “Better now, dear?” she asks.

Lup snuggles closer to Lucretia. “Yeah. You can touch me if you want, I think I’m done freaking out. Sorry,” she says.

“There’s no need to apologize, honey. You already apologized for what you did, you got a spanking, you cried and I forgive you and that’s that. I don’t think you’ll make that mistake again, will you?” Lucretia asks. Lup shakes her head vigorously. Lucretia begins to rub Lup’s shoulders. “You can stay here in my lap as long as you like, and when you’re ready I’ll check on that cute little bottom and rub some lotion on it so you’ll feel better. Sound fair?”

Lup sighs as Lucretia gently rubs her shoulders. “You’re always fair,” she says. “You’re always fair and strict and pretty and gods, you stepped on me! Why the fuck is that so hot?”

Lucretia laughs, but not meanly. “We know how you feel about my feet, sweetheart, and being humiliated, is it such a surprise?” she asks.

“I could take that again,” Lup says, a little lustfully, “in those boots you wear with the chunky heels, with the ruler maybe, so I can take more—gods, let me up, please, can I fuck you, I’m so hard,” she moans.

Lucretia chuckles. “Of course you can, dear, hop up and I’ll get these clothes off. Maybe I’ll throw them everywhere and you can remember that for next time,” she winks.

“Lucretia! Are you trying to bait me into whipping you, babe? I don’t think you want that, it’s rough,” Lup teases as she gets up, wincing a little.

Lucretia chuckles again as she finishes undressing. “I know exactly what it feels like, and rest assured, I _do_ want it,” she says. “My favourite’s being pushed over a desk, but it’ll be up to you in the moment. I can show you how to use the crop safely.” She winks again.

“Kinky. I’m not gonna last long with an image like that in my head, babe,” Lup says as she finishes rolling the condom on.

Lucretia climbs onto the bed and lays back. “How about like this, dear? That way we won’t hurt your sore backside,” she says.

“Okay,” Lup answers. She crawls between Lucretia’s spread legs and gently rubs her clit. Lucretia moans. “Are you ready for me, babe? I don’t wanna hurt you,” she asks.

“I’ve been ready since I spanked you the first time, now go ahead and give me that cock,” Lucretia replies.

Lup grins. “Hot,” she says, and pushes into Lucretia. Lucretia’s not lying: she’s wet and ready. Lup keeps rubbing Lucretia’s clit as she thrusts, and soon moans and cries of pleasure from both girls fill the room. Lucretia pulls Lup down and kisses her, then comes hard, pushing back against Lup’s thrusts. Lup’s not far behind, gazing down at Lucretia all sweaty and disheveled and moaning beneath her. Lup kisses Lucretia, then pulls out of her and throws away the condom.

Lup lies back down on her stomach. Lucretia sits up and rubs her hand gently over Lup’s ass. Lup winces. Still sore. “Ready for some lotion and cuddles, dear?” Lucretia asks. Lup nods and relaxes into the bed. Lucretia gets up and reaches under the bed. She pulls out a bottle of lotion.

Lup’s face lights up. “Oooh,” she squeals as Lucretia squeezes lotion into her hand, “babe, my favourite!”

Lucretia rubs the lotion into Lup’s skin. “That’s right, now you can smell like me, and I’ll take care of you,” she says with a smile. She finishes up rubbing in the lotion and sets it aside on the night table. She crawls up next to Lup. Lup rolls to her side and snuggles into Lucretia, and the two pull up the covers. Lucretia wraps her arms around Lup and presses little kisses along her her hairline. “You’re such a good girl,” she murmurs. “I love you so much!”

“Love you, too, babe,” Lup says back. She burrows deeper under the covers. “Thanks for helping me calm down. And letting me have some space afterward. I’ll try to do better next time,” she says.

Lucretia kisses Lup’s forehead. “You’re already doing amazing, sweetheart. It took me much longer to be half as calm and obedient as you. As a matter of fact, I’m still not as well-behaved as you,” she laughs.

“You’re sure not!” Lup teases.

“Watch it, I know where all your ticklish spots are,” Lucretia warns playfully.

“No you don’t, I have more!” Lup cries, then claps a hand over her mouth.

Lucretia grins evilly. “Oh, baby, I will find them! You know I will! I’ll tickle you ‘til you beg and then I’ll get to have that lovely cock,” she says.

“Do your worst, babe, but you’ll probably have to tie me down,” Lup teases.

Lucretia kisses Lup. “I look forward to it!”

**Author's Note:**

> 13? Apparently an unlucky number for Lup.
> 
> There’s a beautiful comment box for your yelling pleasure, and I read every one <3


End file.
